1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a thin film deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device with the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response speed than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as a next-generation display device.
An organic light-emitting display device includes intermediate layers, including an emission layer disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode that are arranged opposite to each other. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed via various methods, one of which is a deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured by using the deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as a thin film to be formed is arranged to closely contact a substrate, and a thin film material is deposited over the FMM in order to form the thin film having a desired pattern.
However, the deposition method using such an FMM is not suitable for manufacturing larger devices using a mother glass having a size of 5 G or greater. In other words, when such a large mask is used, the mask may bend due to its own weight, thereby distorting a pattern. This is not conducive for manufacturing large screen display devices in view of the recent trend towards high-definition patterns.